Don't Leave Me
by Syncfeather
Summary: A horrible winter has gripped hold of the northern countries and the five Nordics are trapped in a house. As the weather gets worse, the group starts quarreling and Denmark is afraid of Norway leaving him just like Sweden and Finland so he decides to make Norway his. Yaoi, rape, human and nation names used. Don't like? Don't read! Written in Norway's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Don't Leave Me

**Fandom:** Hetalia

**Characters:** Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Iceland

**Pairings:** Denmark/Norway, Sweden/Finland

**Rating:** M, yaoi, angst, rape, blood, violence, language, death

**Author's Notes:** Veeee~ my first Hetalia fanfic! I've fallen in love with Hetalia and especially with England, the Nordics, North Italy and Germany! I even made my sister fall in love with it, heh heh^^ The story's written in Norway's POV! Well, the summary sucks, I know, but the story itself better than the summary. I haven't really written much yaoi yet and the yaoi I've written is mostly in German, so it might suck, please forgive me if that's the fact! I've gotten the idea for this story while being sick at home. It was raining and thundering outside and suddenly the idea flashed through my mind so I decided to write it down. Might be OOC. Translations for the words in italics are listed at the end of the story. Enjoy!

**Summary: **A horrible winter has gripped hold of the northern countries and the five Nordics are trapped in a house. As the weather gets worse, the group starts quarreling and Denmark is afraid of Norway leaving him just like Sweden and Finland so he decides to make Norway his. Yaoi, rape, human and nation names used. Don't like? Don't read!

**Chapter 1.**

The landscape was covered in a thick blanket of snow, the wind was roaring loudly. It had been three days since we were trapped in that house. Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Iceland and me, Norway. The weather got worse with each passing day and we didn't hold much hope for the blizzard to end soon.

I was sitting on the couch, a book in one hand, a cup of hot cocoa in the other. Taking a sip of the hot liquid I tore my eyes from the novel and glanced at the others. Sweden and Finland were sitting on the other couch, close together, with a quilt around them. Finland had his eyes closed and rested his head on the taller nation's shoulder, a small smile was on his face, while the other had his eyes fixed on the window. Iceland stood in the kitchen, cooking something and mumbling something about this damn blizzard. By the smell of it it was probably something with meat. A sigh escaped my lips and I looked for Denmark. Denmark... Just thinking about him made my heart beat faster and a small blush crept onto my cheeks. Shaking my head I pushed the thoughts about him away, hoping no one had seen that blush. Yes, I had a crush on him, he was very important to me, but I couldn't tell him. I knew he loved me, more than anything else. He had even tried to kiss me before several times, a fist was usually my response. It was just the way he acted and I still needed more time. Time to see whether he really was the right one for me. We've known each other for ages and he always considered me his best friend. He was handsome and every time he touched me I felt like I could just melt. Gah! I needed to stop thinking about him! Raising the book to hide my face I closed my eyes, knowing my face was probably as red as a tomato.

"_Helvitis!_[1]" A voice coming from the kitchen swore. I looked up to see an angry Iceland stomping into the room, followed by a whistling Denmark. Iceland glared at me. "You...! You make sure he stays out of the kitchen!" He growled. I rose an eyebrow at him. "He ruined my cooking!"

Denmark stared at him in defiance. "It's not my fault if you let the meat burn!"

"I didn't let it burn! You ruined my Beinlausir fuglar!" Iceland snarled and when Denmark only stuck out his tongue he grabbed the nearest thing he could reach which happened to be Berwald's favorite book and threw it at the Dane and hit his head. As soon as Iceland turned around, a triumphant look on his face, he bumped into Sweden who glared at him. Emil's eyes widened in horror and he stuttered something, probably an apology, before running back into the kitchen, obviously feeling unwell under Sweden's cold glare. I couldn't blame him though. It seemed like Tino was the only one comfortable around the tall nation, the rest of us wasn't really feeling well because of that intimidating atmosphere he was radiating.

"Hey, _Norge_![2]" Denmark's voice startled me as he suddenly appeared behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders. My eye twitching in annoyance I turned my head to face him. He was grinning at me and I felt like drowning in the depths of his beautiful blue eyes. It wasn't that I didn't want him to kiss me, to touch me, to let him make me his. That was what I wanted. But Denmark was always too turbulent, too rough. "Are you listening? _Norge_!"

Snapping out of my thoughts I shook my head and stared at him. I could see a flicker of worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Are you sure? You look so distant. You're not feeling well?"

"I'm fine!" I said a bit louder than I had wanted to. It even attracted the attention of Tino and Berwald who looked at us for a moment before continuing their kissing. Putting the book and the cup on the table I stood up and left the room, aware of Denmark following me.

"_Norge_, wait." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my slim waist. The rhythmical sound of his heartbeat and the warmth radiating from his body was making me sleepy and I closed my eyes, enjoying being so close to him. He placed soft kisses on my neck and my jawline, earning a soft moan from me. His hands did quick work undoing the buttons of my shirt, his hands feeling warm on my skin. With one of his hands he tenderly pulled the hair curl on the side of my head. Moaning I pressed closer against him, grabbing the cloth of his trousers and closing my eyes.

Suddenly I became aware of what exactly we were doing. Matthias was about to make me his. No, I didn't want it like this. But it felt so good, I actually didn't want him to stop, however I pushed him away, trying to hide the deep blush on my face. Denmark stared at me like I was mad and I turned around, walking away without saying anything.

"_Norge_!"

Shutting my ears to any noise I stalked to my room and locked the door. Laying down on the bed I covered my face in my hands, trying to forget what we were doing just heartbeats before. I heard Denmark knocking on the door, yelling at me to open it. But I couldn't. He'd continue. I'm sure he would. And I didn't want that to happen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[1] Icelandic for _Damn!_

[2] Danish for _Norway_

Waaaah, chapter one is done :D Next chapters will be longer ;D It was strangely easy writing this, considering I usually have problems writing in the first-person perspective. And it was lots of fun! Next chapters will be filled with loads and loads of yaoi |D Hope it doesn't suck too much xD Reviewers will get pastaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes again, it was completely silent in the house. Well, except for the noises coming from the room next to mine, the room shared by Tino and Berwald. Judging from the noises they made, it sounded like they had a lot of fun. I sat up, yawning. Guess I must have fallen asleep. The door was still locked, otherwise Denmark might have entered my room and then... Letting out a long sigh I stood up, walking towards the window and casting a glance outside. It was still snowing. Geez, I haven't seen that much snow for a long time! Hopefully it would stop soon and we could finally leave. I couldn't wait to finally being alone again, without anyone else around. Just me. And especially not Denmark.

The moon cast its light into the room, turning everything it touched silver. Even though the window was closed I could still feel the cold breeze from outside, however it felt somehow nice to feel the icy air against my skin again. I used to be outside whenever it was snowing, as I really loved the snow. The cold air and the snow, it made me feel like being home, wherever I was. Closing my eyes I stood there, enjoying the silence. Everything would turn out to be fine again. Surely.

Several days had passed. As the days went on, food and temper were growing short. The weather was getting worse as well, we were completely snowed in, unable to leave the house. Television and telephone stopped working the day before. We had no more than two meals per day, the amount of food was quite scarce. Although Denmark hadn't pestered me again, everyone was getting short-tempered, even cute little Finland had started a quarrel or two, however no one really dared to quarrel with him because Sweden had a close eye on each of us, ready to interfere if anyone did anything to his wife, even if it was just a small insult or anything like that.

We were in the living room once again, a heavy silence filled the room, only broken by the occasional rumbling of someone's belly. Iceland told us that we might have food for about a week. That is if we only have a small meal per day. Nothing more. Just one tiny meal. Not enough to fill your belly, but it was better than nothing.

A thump pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Denmark kicking against the television, hoping it would start working again. In vain, however. Finland held the remote in his hand and randomly pressed the buttons, hoping it would make the television work. With nothing to do, everyone was bored and it was helping to make our tempers even shorter just too well.

"Why isn't this fucking TV working?!" Matthias growled and kicked against the television once more.

"Be careful or else you'll break it!" Tino warned, although it came too late. With a loud noise the television finally died.

"_Fandens!_[1]" The Dane swore. A sigh escaped my lips. It was bad enough that the TV had stopped working but this was a lot worse! Now it really was hopeless to get it working again. Denmark sat down between me and Iceland, although I felt a bit uneasy having him so close again. He behaved like his normal self the last few days but you could never be sure. But I guessed he wouldn't do anything as long as one of the others were around.

Wait. As long as one of the others were around... That's it! All I needed to do was being around someone else and I should be save from Denmark's advances! That shouldn't be too difficult. Should it?

One after the other they left for a short time, saying they needed to go to the bath room or anything like that, but at least one other person beside me and Matthias was still in the room.

Only Finland, Denmark and me were now in the room and I was quite sure to hear an annoying hiss from Denmark, when Sweden left but Finland insisted on staying in the room. Shooting a grateful glance at Finland I crossed my arms.

"Finland, c'me h're 'r a m'm't!" Sweden's voice came from across the hallway and Finland immediately sprang to his feet, curious what the taller nation wanted. For a moment I forgot how to breathe. We were all alone now and I was more than sure that he would definitely try it again. Casting a swift glance at the blonde I saw that he was staring down the hallway, probably thinking about how long Finland might be occupied and they had the room for themselves. My breathing started to quicken and I felt sick, my stomach hurt like hell.

"Hey, Norge, what's the matter?" Denmark asked worried and let his hand rest on my shoulder, although it didn't help to make me feel better. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to protest, but no words came out. Sweat beats rolled down my forehead. "Norge!" Seeing the worry reflected in his eyes, I was almost sure that he had no ill thoughts for that moment and it wasn't like me to be freaked out like that, but I just couldn't help it. Cupping my face with his hands he stared down at me, I dug my fingers into the sleeves of his shirt, leaning against him as I tried to calm my breathing and suppressing the constantly rising nausea, hoping I didn't need to vomit. For the moment I was just glad to have someone around me, even if that was the person who had tried to have sex with me before.

"D... _Danmark_[2]..." I whispered, my throat dry. Our glances met and once again I felt like drowning while looking into his eyes. My head spun and I started feeling dizzy, the edge of my vision starting to blacken, causing me to hold on Denmark for dear life. Suddenly I felt his arms around my body and he lifted me, carrying me out of the room. Wrapping my arms around his neck I let him carry me, not knowing where exactly he would bring me to. Probably to his own room, locking the door and continue what he had been trying to do a few days ago. That thought made me feel extremely sick but I couldn't do anything. I had to hope that he wouldn't make use of this situation to get what he wanted. A soft whimper escaped my lips as Denmark opened a door and laid me down onto the bed. Closing my eyes I took deep breaths. Suddenly I felt something undoing the buttons of my shirt. I shot up, only resulting in mine and Denmark's heads colliding.

"Ouch! Be more careful, Norge! Jeez, that hurt!" He murmured, while rubbing his forehead, before getting back to unbuttoning my shirt. Terror grabbed my heart like claws and I tried pushing him away, but he grabbed my wrists and held them down above my head. "Oh? Why are we so eager to get up, my darling? Come on, let me help you." he whispered, his voice thick as honey. No... No... I knew it... Why did I give in to him?

"No.. Danmark.. _nei_.. _nei_... _NEI_[3]!" I screamed, kicking him, but all he did was giggle and capture my lips in a rough kiss. Forcefully he pushed his wet hot tongue into my mouth, exploring the hot cavern and battling with my tongue. After unbuttoning my shirt he took it off, his hands roaming my chest up and down. Suppressing a moan I had to admit that he was doing his job very well. One of his hands stopped and with his fingers he started twisting one of my nipples, earning a moan from me and causing it to rise. Grinning he let his other hand go down to my pants, doing quick work undoing the belt and taking my pants as well as my undergarment off, while giving the other nipple the same treatment. Shivering because of the cold air I did my best to hide my growing erection. Breaking the kiss he placed kisses on my jawline and neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin and leaving behind a purple hickey. Sitting back to take a look at his work he smiled. His eyes traveled down my body, causing me to blush as I tried to hide my erection by pressing my legs together, but he only parted them.

"You are very beautiful, Norge." he whispered and placed soft kisses just below my bellybutton. Moaning I hid my face with my hands. It felt good, so incredibly good. His tongue trailed down to my erection, slowly licking the tip which sent shivers through my body and caused me to thrust my hips against him. I could hear him laughing silently but I didn't care, this wonderful feeling, I wanted to feel it again.

"Ah, Danmark... More..." I moaned. He dipped his head and took my member into his mouth, licking, sucking, bobbing his head up and down. My fingers entangled in his blonde hair, pulling at it which was probably pretty painful. All I wanted was that he continued. His teeth grazed my length. I could feel getting closer to the edge, not much longer and I would cum. Thrusting my hips against him, I pressed him closer to my erection, his sucking and licking driving me insane. The blonde released my length, before slowly kissing it, not forgetting even a single bit, and finally engulfing it again.

"Ah, ah! Matthias, I'm going... going to...!"Moaning and crying his name I arched my back and released my seeds, filling his mouth with the sticky white liquid which he swallowed, looking pleased. Panting I closed my eyes.

"I'd never imagine you calling my name like that. Thank you." He smiled and kissed me on the lips, much gentler than the kiss we shared before. I pressed my lips against his, wrapping my arms around him. A small whimper escaped my lips when he broke the kiss, much too soon in my opinion. "But now, I think it's time to return the favor." I stared at him puzzled until he pointed to the growing erection in his pants. My eyes widened and I swallowed. He unzipped his pants and revealed his member which was gigantic! Turning me over so that I was kneeling he pressed me closer to his member. Still in shock I gazed up at him. It was great what he did to me, but that didn't mean I wanted to do the same with him! If he had told me that if he did that I'd have to do the same for him, I would have declined. He looked down on me, waiting for me to start, but he could wait long for that. As I tried to get up he grabbed me and pulled me down, forcefully shoving his length into my mouth, causing me to gag. A soft groan escaped his lips. A weird feeling rose in my body, as I started licking his member, against my will. It really was a weird feeling, but I pushed it away and continued, as there was nothing else I could do. I could feel his fingers softly pulling my hair as I took as much of him as I could into my mouth, covering the rest with my hands. Bobbing my head up and down I sucked and licked his length. Matthias groaned and thrusted his hips against me, which caused me to gag again. This wasn't what I wanted, this should stop! I didn't want anymore! Frustrated I accidentally bit on his length, making him groan in pain and pulling my hair painfully. Tears stung in my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a pain shooting up my backbone. Matthias slid one of his thick fingers into my virgin hole, making me gasp in pain. Another one followed and he started scissoring me, causing me to moan and pant. Finally he added a third finger and with his other hand he tenderly pressed me closer to his erection which I had already forgotten, making me continue. Moaning I slowly licked his member as I wriggled in pain while he was preparing me. Letting the back of my head go his hand traveled to the side of my side and pulled at my curl, making me moan loudly and arching my back.

"Matthias...!" I moaned and he removed his fingers and took his member out of mouth. Flipping me over so that I was kneeling and facing him with my butt, he positioned himself in front of my entrance. I swallowed and looked over my shoulder at him. He captured my lips in a heated kiss before impaling me. Crying out loud in pain, I panted and screamed, he pulled himself out and began thrusting into me again, not waiting for me to adjust to the new feeling. Hot tears streamed down my face. Moans and screams of pain escaped my lips. Denmark just continued thrusting into me and pulled out, before thrusting again. One of his hands grabbed my erection, pumping rhythmically with his thrusts. I arched my back and pressed closer to him, although that happened against my will. The pain was unbearable but it also felt extremely good in some way. Denmark kissed my neck, sucking and biting it hard enough to draw blood. Using his free hand to grab my wrists he held them above my head.

"Danmark! St... _stopp_[4]!" I cried, but he continued and trailed soft kisses between my shoulder blades and down my spine. Each thrust was harder and deeper, I had the feeling he tore me apart. A liquid flowed out of my butt, sticky but different from cum. I froze as I realized what that liquid could only be.

Blood.

Denmark seemed to have noticed it too, because he stopped for a moment and examined the liquid. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "You're... bleeding..." He breathed. Although I had already guessed it, it still shocked me. Terror gripped my heart, piercing it like a blade, causing me to let out a whimper. Hiding my face in the pillow and holding onto the bed sheet, I wished it would simply stop. But Denmark had already began thrusting again, covering me with thousand kisses.

With the next thrust I came, crying his name and arching my back against him, spilling the white liquid onto the sheets. After a few more long and hard thrusts Denmark came as well, calling my name and filling me with his seeds. Laying down next to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Putting my head to rest on his chest, I closed my eyes, tears still descending. I could feel the mix of blood and cum flowing out my butt and mostly I felt sick at the thought that flashed through my mind.

He...

He had raped me.

* * *

[1] Danish for _Fuck! _- Thanks to FanficPrinsess for correcting! =)

[2] Norwegian for _Denmark_

[3] Norwegian for _no_

[4] Norwegian for _stop_

Veee~, the last part of this chapter was the most fun part! I really love yaoi |D Poor Norge, Denmark can be such an asshole, using the moment when he's all weak and sick to invade his vital regions. Anyways, had a lot of fun writing the yaoi scene :D Actually, this yaoi scene should have been a rape scene but Norway somehow ended up enjoying it^^ Oh well, the rape scene will follow soon :3 And it was a good idea writing Norway being sick while I'm sick as well, the reason why I could stay home today, meaning I could finally start writing a Hetalia fanfiction, yay :D I think the next chapter will be about Norway thinking about his emotions. He actually loves Denmark and enjoyed (most of) the things that he did to him, but he doesn't want to admit it. And there'll be many quarrels in the next chapter too! Not quite sure about the next chapter, though^^" Hope you enjoyed reading it :D And any reviewers will get pastaaa~


	3. Chapter 3

I still couldn't believe what had happened. Denmark had raped me. And here I was, lying next to him. The taller nation was fast asleep. My back still ached like hell, though the bleeding had already stopped. Thank goodness. For a moment I had been scared that I would bleed to death. A stupid thought now that I thought about that again. But you could never know. Especially if... you'd been raped not long ago. The day had passed quickly and it was night now, midnight I guessed. But I haven't been able to sleep for even a single second. Iceland, Sweden and Finland hadn't noticed what had happened, they didn't know. It was a secret between me and Denmark. My body trembled, my heartbeat quickened. Would anyone even believe it if I told them?

Sighing I got up, careful not to disturb Denmark. Casting a swift glance at him I grabbed my clothes and put them on, before leaving the room. I wished the ground would open and just swallow me up. It was so embarrassing! But I had to push that thought away, this happened without me wanting it... didn't it? I mean, now that thought about it again, except for the pains I actually... enjoyed it... But why? Yes, I loved Denmark, but still! He had raped me! And I couldn't have done anything against it. Once again I had witnessed how strong he was, compared to me. I was really pathetic.

Entering the bathroom, I closed and locked the door behind me, before taking my shirt off, examining the marks Denmark had left behind. There were several purple hickeys on my neck as well as a few bite marks, the skin and my eyes reddened. I really looked horrible and I was really glad that no one had seen me like that, I guessed I would have probably died. Turning the water on I washed my face. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Wiping it away I took the rest of my clothes off and took a shower, hoping I could forget what happened even if it was just for a short time.

Even after having taken the shower, I couldn't go back to bed, so I had just stayed up the rest of the night. It had given me a lot of time to think. What Denmark had done to me, I really had enjoyed it, well, part of it, at least. And I did love him. But what he had done to me...

Shaking my head I took a glance toward the hallway. I was the only one awake, it would probably take some time for the others to wake up. Quite glad about that, though. I couldn't take it seeing Denmark so soon again. Not after everything he had done to me. I was pretty surprised that I could still act being so strong, I would have guessed that I'd be a total mess. Tilting my head back I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence once more.

Why did Denmark do that? He was hurting me and I thought he loved me. You wouldn't hurt the person you love, would you? But then again, he even took his time to prepare me... However, he also forced me to do things I didn't want to. Why did it have to be so difficult? It had never been that difficult and there had been happening between the two of us. We grew up together and spent a lot of time together, after all. But that didn't give Matthias the right to do something like that. Did it? Maybe he simply was sick of waiting for me, I had been very cold toward him. Was it my fault? That thought left me breathless. It must have been like that. Although Denmark had his moments when he completely was an asshole, but he never even thought about hurting me. I remembered the times whenever I had been in trouble, he had been there immediately to help me, comforting me, whatever it was, he had been there. And what did I do to thank him? Strangling him with his own tie, kicking or punching him. Man, I was so stupid! No wonder he would do something like that eventually. It really was my fault. My fault for being so cold toward him, probably giving him the feeling I hated him. I'm an idiot! Should I... should I apologize to him? I'm sorry that you raped me? Pff, that sounded really ridiculous. I'm sorry for being so cold? Yes, that sounded better. Might work. But it meant talking to Denmark again and I wasn't sure whether I could do that.

"_Hyvää huomenta, Norja_[1]!" Finland's cheerful voice startled me.

"_God morgen._[2]" I replied as the Finn entered the living room, closely followed by a certain Swede who greeted me with a curt nod. There was a strange look in the taller nation's eyes, as if... he knew something. My stomach turned. Could he possibly know about me and Matthias? But I didn't know how to ask him. If I did and he didn't know, I would have to tell them the truth and I knew I couldn't do that.

"Sl'pt w'll?" Berwald asked me, a suspicious look in his eyes. Slowly I nodded. No, I didn't sleep well! I didn't sleep at all because I was too scared that Denmark would rape me again if I did! But I couldn't tell any of you, however much I might want to...

"_God morgen_.[2]" I froze and slowly turned my head to the door. Denmark was standing there, a faint smirk on his face as he stared at me. Swallowing hard I returned the greeting, doing my best to carry it off well. I felt a cold shiver running down my spine as he stepped towards me, lightly brushing my cheek with one of his fingers. Drawing in a short breath I tried to stay calm and not start screaming, even though my mind told me to scream and push him away. He leaned closer to me, breathing into my ear. "Kept your mouth shut?" He asked quietly, but I barely registered his question, I was too distracted by him being so close to me and the others' gazes burning into me. My heart beat quickened and my breathing grew shallow. As he placed a soft kiss on my forehead, everything spun away, my vision blackened and my head felt empty. Tumbling, I collapsed on the ground, my head hitting the wooden planks. As my consciousness began spinning away, I could hear the faint noises of the others panicking and calling my name. Their grips, probably tight, felt extremely soft, as they began shaking me. All I could see was a faint silhouette looking at me from farther away.

Denmark.

When I woke up again, I didn't know how much time had passed or what exactly had happened. All I remembered was that it had been Denmark's fault that I had collapsed. He had kissed and touched me, causing me to freak out. Shaking my head, I let out a long sigh.

"Ah, Lukas, you're awake!" I turned my head to see Tino sitting on a chair next to my bed, the worried look changed into a relieved one. I nodded. "Thank goodness! We were all so worried! You suddenly collapsed and no one could tell why! Is there anything you need?"

"No, there isn't." As I thought, Denmark hadn't told them.

"Matthias suggested that you didn't sleep enough. Is that true?"

My eyes widened, but darkened soon after it. Yes, just pretend you had no idea why that had happened. Crunching my teeth I sat up, but quickly collapsed again, a horrible pain shot through my body. It felt as though every single bone in my body would break. Letting out a soft hiss I noticed the reddened parts of my skin again. Someone must have undressed me. Probably Denmark, he already knew about that reddening.

"Did you hurt yourself very badly when you fell?" Tino's voice startled me out of my thoughts. "Though it looks much worse than if you simply collapsed... You look as though you've been abused..." He whispered, peeking at my reddened chest. Oh, if only you knew, Tino, how close you got to the truth there. But I couldn't tell you or anyone else. No matter how much I wanted to. "I'd better go and tell the others that you're awake. They'll be glad. Everyone was very worried." The blonde told me and stood up. "Especially Matthias. He was the most worried among us. When he had watched over you, he never took his eyes from you." Smiling he left the room. Oh, I'm sure he never took his eyes from me. Only to take in even more from me and from what he had done. Clenching my fists I closed my blue eyes. When would he try to do it again? He would definitely try it again, it was as obvious as the fact that Sweden loved Finland.

"Lukas!" The first person to enter the room was the person I didn't want to see.

"Matthias..." I breathed, immediately feeling unwell again. Shifting restlessly I watched him sitting down on the edge of the bed, holding my hands.

"Thank goodness, you're okay. I was so worried about you!" He murmured and smiled at me, but all I could see was the things he had done to me, however, as oblivious as the blonde was, he didn't notice that and just went on babbling like a brook. "When you suddenly collapsed and got unconscious, I didn't know what to do... You looked so small and helpless and I didn't do anything to help you. As soon as you had lost your consciousness, Iceland, Sweden and Finland did everything they could to help you and all I did was standing there and watching. I'm sorry, Norway. I'm so sorry! I was just... just scared you'd leave me too." He admitted, causing my eyes to widen. What... did he just say? "You are the only one I have left and... and I love you, Lukas. More than anything else in the world. You're all I have left. Please... forgive me..." He breathed into my ear, before pulling me into an embrace, resting his head against my shoulder. Well, that had definitely left me stunned. He thought I'd leave him... was that the reason he had raped me? To make me his and prevent me from leaving him? That idiot. That stupid idiot! Sighing softly I had to fight against the urge to wrap my arms around him and tell him that I'd forgive him. I couldn't do that, I mustn't give in to him again, or else he'd do the same again. He hurt me and I couldn't forgive him for what he had done. "Please, Lukas..." He whispered again and again.

The door opened again and Sweden and Iceland, followed closely by Finland, entered the room. I could see their eyes widening in surprise as they saw Denmark so close to me. Once again I noticed that strange look in Berwald's eyes, I wondered what he thought. Emil stepped closer to me as Matthias pulled away, the blonde's eyes clearly showing the regret for what he had done, though it didn't change my mind. He could wait long for that to happen.

"Are you feeling better?" Iceland asked me.

"Yes, a bit."

He let out a sigh. "That's good. We were all pretty worried about you, you know."

"Already heard from Finland. Sorry 'bout that."

Iceland glanced at me, his eyes narrowed. "Is there anything else we should know about?"

I swallowed. "W-what do you mean?"

"You look so hurt, abused! That can't be the results of simply collapsing! There has to be something else!"

Abused... Finland had said the same thing. Was it really that obvious? Averting my gaze, I shook my head. "That's everything. I collapsed, nothing more."

Iceland's eyes blazed with fury and he grabbed my shoulders, shaking them. "You can't be serious! Why aren't you telling us what's wrong with you?"

"I told you the truth, I collapsed! That's why I got all those wounds!"

"Don't fucking lie at me!" He yelled at me, startling me. It was rare to see Iceland getting mad. But his gaze softened as he went on. "You're my brother, for God's sake! I'm worried about you! Who knows what's going on!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Iceland, everyone. It's really nothing." They looked at me with worried looks, except for Denmark. He couldn't meet my gaze.

"Lukas." Sweden stepped forward, taking a swift glance at Denmark. "It w's him, ri't?"

Denmark froze as we all glanced at him. I couldn't do anything, neither nodding nor shaking my head.

"So it's tr'e. I w'sn't m'stak'g." I wanted to ask him how much he knew, but I couldn't. I was too scared.

Iceland was the first to break the silence. "W-what happened, Sweden? Norway's obviously not going to tell us and I doubt that Denmark will do it, so could you...?" He let the sentence trail off, his voice shaking. Apparently I wasn't the only one frightened.

Sweden's cold gaze rested on me for a moment before he turned to face Denmark, waiting for one of us to raise our voices. But both of us stayed quiet. "Sp'king fr'nkly, Denmark r'ped him." He said bluntly.

At that moment, no one even dared to breathe. An icy silence hung heavily in the room. No one spoke. Not Finland who stared at Denmark with big eyes, his arms wrapped around Sweden's arm. Not Sweden who eyed Denmark suspiciously, his hand slowly caressing Finland's arm. Not Iceland who looked as though he'd fallen into icy water. Not me who watched the others, awaiting their responses. Not Denmark, who simply averted his gaze.

The first one to react was Iceland who stomped toward Denmark and punched him right into the face. "You bastard! How could you? How dare you!" His voice was tight with anger and his eyes blazed with fury, followed by another punch. I'd already thought Iceland was very angry when he had spoken with me, but that had been nothing compared to the anger he probably had to feel now. "You've done something unforgivable. I'll never forgive you!" Without waiting for Denmark's reaction, the light-haired nation left the room, slamming the door shut.

Finland stepped forward, the look in his eyes a mix of worry, fear and shock. "Why? Why did you do that, Denmark? We trusted you and you..." His voice trailed off.

Denmark looked up. "Listen, I... I..." Sighing he patted his shoulder, but that touch was quickly followed by a tight grip on his wrist by a certain Swede who stared at him as though his gaze could kill.

"D'n't ya dare t'ch him!" Berwald snarled. Denmark looked shocked at him, though I couldn't blame Sweden. His actions were controlled by the fear that something could happen to Finland. "C'me on." Sweden grabbed Finland's hand and literally dragged him out of the room, Finland looked back at us. Denmark and I were alone now, but he didn't move. All he did was just standing there. He turned to face me, I was scared at first until I saw the look in his eyes. He looked as though he was about to cry. My stomach lurched and a thousand daggers seemed to stab my heart. Grief rose in my body but I tried to push it away.

"Lukas-"

"L-leave, Denmark... I d-don't want you to be here."

"Lukas..." He pleaded.

"Leave!" I yelled, but Denmark ignored it, grabbing my wrists and pulled me close.

"Listen to me, Lukas! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just didn't want you to leave me... I love you! You're everything to me. You are the air I need in order to live. Please... please..." The sight in front of me surprised me. Matthias was... crying. That was the first time I had seen him crying. He usually was a very cheerful person and he'd never really cry. This time my body was moving on its own. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed closer to him. I could hear him gasping in surprise, I couldn't believe that myself. Our gazes met, his blue eyes, once bright and clear, were empty and dull. Seeing him like that made me want to cry as well. I knew just too well that his mind was scarred, due to his past, but I'd never seen him that crestfallen. I placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Please, stop crying, Matthias." All he had done to me was forgotten for that moment, I loved him after all.

"You forgive me?"

Reluctantly I nodded. His eyes brightened and he pressed his lips on mine, clearly happy. Pressing against him, I pulled him closer to me as his tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Parting my lips to let it enter, I moaned into his mouth, as he explored the hot cavern. My fingers entangled with Denmark's hair. Denmark's hands traveled down, softly stroking my thigh. For a moment he broke the kiss and stared into my eyes.

"I love you." Denmark whispered, before capturing my lips in another heated kiss. Even though what he had done to me, it felt so good, making me melt in his arms. There was no denial. I loved him and needed him. More than anything else.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[1] Finnish for _Good morning, Norway!_

[2] Norwegian and Danish for _Good morning._

Denmark and Norway just had to make up, for now at least. This chapter was surprisingly fun to write! Sorry, it contained less quarrels and fights than intended, somehow letting Lukas and Matthias make up was more important. Next chapter may contain yaoi again, though I'm not quite sure about the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

At first, thanks so much for these wonderful reviews, I nearly peed my pants because I was so happy and squealing XDD Thankies a lot~ PASTA FOR EVERYONE! And I'm so sorry it took ages to update the story D=

xxxxxx

That morning the most dreaded situation had arrived. We were out of food and we still couldn't leave the house.

"What are we going to do?" Finland asked, his belly growled.

"I don't know." Iceland confessed.

Four days had passed since the others had found about Denmark having raped me. They had avoided Denmark as much as they could, but the blonde did his best to prove that he was sorry. He had even insisted on me having his meals, refusing to eat until I was full. When we were sleeping, he was always keeping me warm. It was like he was lipreading every single of my wishes. Seeing him act like the perfect lover I had forgiven him, because I felt that he really was sorry. It was bad enough that the others were already doing their best to him, I didn't want to hurt him as well. I knew just too well how that felt.

"This is a serious matter." I murmured and rested my head on Denmark's shoulder for a moment, aware of the looks the others gave us. I didn't care, I had forgiven him and wanted to give him another chance. If he did anything again, it'd be my fault, because I had given in to him, but I wanted to trust him again. My love for him was just too strong. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"We'll manage somehow." He replied, but I could see that he didn't seem to believe his own words as well. The snow outside was still too thick, there was no way we could leave the house.

"'s th' water st'll working?" Sweden asked.

Iceland nodded. "Yes, we still have water, but this morning I think the electricity stopped working." I heard Finland drawing in a sharp breath, followed by another heavy silence. Iceland had been the first one to wake up, the rest of us had slept until it had been noon and it had been light enough not to turn on the lamps.

"So... what will we do?" Finland asked again, but this time no one answered. None of us knew the answer. Maybe we were all doomed.

"Can't we just leave through the window?" Iceland suggested with a thoughtful glance at the window.

"If ya want to fr'ze to death, go ah'd." Sweden mumbled. A frown appeared on Iceland's face. It would take at least an hour to get to the next town, in this blizzard probably much longer, so you wouldn't survive it.

"So we're really lost..." Finland whispered and let out a long sigh.

A yawn escaped my lips. I'd slept quite bad the night before. Wouldn't do any bad, if I laid down and slept a bit, would it? Not like anyone had an idea how to get out of the house, anyway. Might as well sleep a bit. Would be better than just sitting here without anything else to do.

Informing the others I would go to bed, I left the room and walked toward my room, closing the door behind me and lying onto the bed. Yawning I closed my eyes and sleep quickly pulled me into its embrace.

When I woke up again, I didn't know how much time had passed. The room was pitch black, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I could feel the cold caressing my body, causing me to shiver. Had I undressed before going to bed? I didn't remember, though I was quite sure that I hadn't. Suddenly I realized my hands had been chained to the frame of the bed. I swallowed.

By the time my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I could hear a faint snickering, someone was in here with me. There really was someone standing in the darkness. Probably staring at me with their greedy eyes. Taking in every bit of me. What was going to happen to me? The same that happened to me a few days ago? No. That couldn't be true. Could it?

An icy shiver ran down my spine. Was this the end?

"What's wrong with you? Not feeling well?" That voice... "Let me relieve you of your pain, of your shame." The shadow crept onto the bed and straddled me. For a moment I forgot how to breathe as I looked at that smirk and I could feel my head spinning.

Denmark.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

To be continued...

Well, it's much shorter than I had intended but I didn't know how to fill it DX It was somehow horrible writing this D:

Whew, two or three more chapters to go! Next chapter will be much longer and filled with LOTS of yaoi! ;D Heh heh, look forward to it! It won't take as long as this one, I promise!

Hasta la pasta~


	5. Chapter 5

OH GEEZ! Guys, I'M SO SORRY! I never intended this chapter to take so long! The problem was … there's been too much distracting me from writing. Illness, school, Christmas, New Year's Eve coming … too much D: Anyways! I hope you can forgive me and thanks a lot for all those great reviews! I squealed like a crazy fangirl when I read them xD Please enjoy the latest chapter which is filled to the brim with yaoi! One more to go and we're done! R&R please!

* * *

I held my breath. His eyes taking in every part of me. His fingers caressing my pale skin. His lips kissing my neck.

A shiver ran down my spine, though it wasn't cold. It wasn't cold, at all. My head felt like spinning, could barely see what was in front of me. A stronger force seemed to crush me, hold me down, blind me, take my breath away.

I didn't know what to do. He was on top of me, I couldn't move. Couldn't escape. Couldn't prevent the things that were going to happen to me. But somehow, I wasn't scared. Wasn't frightened of what was lying ahead of the path I was walking on. It didn't scare me.

Although I knew that it should. I wondered why it was like that. I wondered, what it was that gave me the power to keep onto life. What was it that allowed me to stay so strong? Not to collapse. Not to fall into the deep pit of despair.

Too many questions without an answer.

"What's the matter, Norge? You're so horribly stiff." Denmark muttered as he placed soft kisses on my sternum. I suppressed a shiver.

I didn't respond. My eyes closed, I simply let him do. He had me in his hands, I couldn't stop him anyway. He would get his punishment, I'd make sure he did. He would certainly be punished. Now was not the time though.

"You're adorable." He lifted my legs and put them around his waist, getting in position. Capturing my lips in a rough kiss, he thrusted against me, piercing me with a single deep thrust, tears stinging into my eyes. Clenching my teeth I suppressed a scream. His tongue licked over my lips, forcing entrance and exploring my mouth, taking in every part of it. He started with a steady rhythm, before getting faster and harder. A loud scream, mixed with a moan of pleasure, escaped my thin lips. Denmark's large hands roamed over my chest, his lips leaving my lips to start kissing my neck. Biting. Sucking. Licking. Kissing. Leaving behind dark marks to show the world I was his. His alone.

My heart thumped against my ribcage, as his lips touched mine once more, more gentle this time and just for a few heartbeats. Then his lips traveled to my neck and left soft kisses. A moan escaped my lips as he continued to thrust into me.

Suddenly my lips opened in a soundless scream and I dug my fingernails into his shoulders as he hit that one specific spot. I felt him smirk against my skin and he lifted my lower body to reach deeper into me, not that it was much more possible. With his enormous cock he already filled me to a bit above my bellybutton and it actually was an amazing feeling. If only it wouldn't hurt so much. If only I couldn't feel the blood flowing out of my butt. If only he had taken the time to prepare me.

Another moan escaped me as his teeth found one of my nipples, biting and sucking, while twisting and thumbing the other with his hand. I bit my teeth together to suppress those moans, but I failed as he gave the other nipple the same treatment and let his hands once again roam my chest. I clenched my eyes shut and twisted underneath him, feeling that I got closer to the edge. It wouldn't take long …

I groaned as his hand took my neglected erection and started rubbing. Faster and faster and faster …

All of a sudden his other hand covered my mouth and nose, pressing so hard that it drove the breath out of me. I gasped, but I couldn't breathe. No air filled my lungs that screamed for air. That burnt. Hot tears blurred my vision, as they rolled down my cheeks.

The lack of oxygen and the feelings of pleasure washing over me like a wave was making me lightheaded, dizzy. A black wave rose behind my eyes, blurring the edges of my vision. Moaning, though it came out muffled, I fought against the urge to scream. It wouldn't come out anyway. My small hands despairingly tugged at the handcuffs, but I couldn't remove them. Couldn't free my hands.

Denmark thrusted faster and faster and then I came with a cry.

"Danmark!" I cried against his hand, tainting our lower bodies with my cum. My muscles tightened around his erection and he came soon after me, filling me with his seed. He removed his hand from my nose and my mouth and gently kissed me on the lips. I took in deep breaths and panted.

"You're so cute, Nor." Denmark whispered and licked my lips, asking for entrance. I granted him the entrance, being too tired and lightheaded to object. Smiling his tongue slid inside and we fought for dominance for a moment, before I let him take over, not really paying attention to what he did.

The pain in my lower body distracted me too much. Was just too much handle. Drove me crazy. Mixed with cum I still felt blood flowing out of my abused entrance.

Suddenly I felt shivers running down my spine. Denmark's hot breath against my semi-hard erection. His hand around my cock was removed and replaced it his mouth. The hot, wet cavern engulfed me completely and it made me moan loudly. His tongue licked over the base and sucked. I was getting closer and closer and it wouldn't take long before I came.

"Ah … ah, Danmark …" I moaned, as I, entangling my fingers in his blonde hair, started pulling. Throwing my head back I panted heavily, my breaths coming out quickly. Finger-shaped bruises surrounded my nose, mouth and cheeks. Surely they would still be visible tomorrow. How would I hide them?

…

Would I even have the strength to make it through today?

I didn't know.

I didn't know an answer to that question.

However, Denmark's tongue distracted me from these thoughts and I opened my eyes to see him still deep-throating me, his beautiful blue eyes dark with lust. Although he hurt me, although he did all those things to me, I couldn't help myself. I still loved him. The love in his eyes – his beautiful eyes – whenever he looked at me. I couldn't help but drowning in their depth.

What was wrong with me? That was not normal. No, it was not normal at all. Surely I should detest him to the outermost. For what he did to me. For the pain he caused me. For the tears I shed because of him.

But I couldn't.

There was just no way I could do that.

Then I came with a cry, filling his mouth with my cum. He swallowed it and brought his hand to my cheek, softly brushing it.

"I love ya." He whispered and brought his lips closer to mine, kissing me once more. I whimpered softly, my eyes reddened. He wiped my tears away, but they would soon return.

Parting he got up, re-buttoned his pants and left, leaving me behind on that bed. Alone in the darkness. Alone in the cold. With no one else around. Just me, alone in that cold, dark room on that bed.

* * *

Finland's POV

A heavy sigh escaped my lips. How long had we been already in that house? I didn't know. The time didn't seem to pass. Once again I sat in the living room, alone however. Iceland and Sweden were … I didn't know. Denmark said he'd spend time with Norway in his room, because he had told us that Norway was seriously ill. Of course, we all had insisted on seeing the ill nation, but Denmark had told us not to. I just hoped he was okay.

Suddenly a strange noise – which I hadn't imagined to hear – resounded through the house. I turned around to see Sweden approaching the door. He opened it and although an icy breeze came in from outside, along with lots and lots of snow, you could actually leave the house!  
"Wh't are ya d'ng here?" Sweden's surprised voice drew my attention to the person outside.

"Sealand came to rescue you!"

My eyes began to water with tears of joy and I jumped off the coach and raced to the door to hug my adopted son.

"Oh Sealand, what are you doing here?" I asked him, while pressing the boy close to me, and I felt Berwald's strong arms around us.

"I heard you were in trouble, so I came to help and rescue you! I also brought some food and oil!"

* * *

The time in the room seemed to stretch forever. I had no idea how many days have passed. Or how many hours. All I knew was that Denmark occasionally came back and repeated all the things he did to me – only getting harsher and harsher with each time. Did the others wonder where I was? What did he tell them? And how long did he hold me captive down here? He brought me something to eat and drink every now and then – I was grateful for that – but it reminded me of the time as a prisoner of war. Although what I had to undergo in that room was much worse. Denmark was the one who did that to me. He was the one who said he'd love me. The one whom I loved.

The door – usually locked, so that no one else could enter – opened and the painfully familiar shape of Matthias entered the room. Closing the door he crept toward me, onto the bed, rested his large hands on my thin shoulders.

"I'm back. Have you missed me, Lukas?" He whispered, leaving kisses and bite marks on my shoulder.

I stiffened, didn't dare to move. My emotionless, dark blue eyes stared into the darkness. Why did this have to go on and on? Why did this have to happen all the time? Wouldn't it be much simpler if I just could be dead? Then I wouldn't have to endure this pain over and over again.

The blonde nipped at the flesh and left behind red bite marks. Large hands traveled down my lithe chest, fingers pulled at my nipples punishingly, to my hips. His tongue was forced into my mouth as he lifted my lower body and straddled me.

A soft moan escaped my lips and I tensed. I knew what would come now. He unzipped his pants and penetrated me. Tears broke through the dark blue barrier, followed by a pained whimper. He started with an already quite quick pace. Having done that so often already, he knew exactly where to hit, so after the first few thrusts, he always hit my prostate, earning loud moans and cries of pleasure from me.

I tried to hold my breath. To block out that pain. To erase that from my memory.

It wouldn't work though.

Denmark thrusted in and out of my body, causing me to writhe and squirm underneath him. Sweat beads rolled down my forehead as the room heated up. He groaned and captured my lips in yet another rough kiss.

I clenched my eyes shut, wished that torment would just stop. It all would just go back to what it used to be. But I knew it wouldn't. All that wishing wouldn't do any good. Wouldn't change anything. Couldn't change anything, at all.

After some time that seemed like an eternity to me – I didn't know how long it took, minutes, hours, days – I came. He followed after a few more thrusts.

Covering me in kisses, he pulled out, re-buttoned his pants and then got up, leaving me once again. Leaving me to suffer and cry like the pathetic being I was. Miserable. Yes, I was miserable. There was nothing I could do to stop him.

I clenched my eyes shut and rolled onto my side, hot tears descending like waterfalls. My eyes were completely red and swollen from crying. Surely my body was covered with red bruises and bite marks. I wouldn't dare to look at them. It would remind me of just how pathetic I was.

Suddenly I heard the door creaking open which Denmark must have failed to lock.

"Norway?!"

* * *

Chapter five done! Surprise, surprise, Sealand came! Yeah, the part with Sealand was added later, because after my sister had read the story, she asked me where the food suddenly came from, and I was like: "Umm... uh.. yeah xD" so have Sealand as their savior!

Next update will come sooner, I promise! One more chapter and then we're through! I can't believe it, it's really almost done.

Look forward to the final chapter coming soon!

Hasta la pasta~


	6. Chapter 6

WHEW! Finally done~ Sorry for the long wait, everyone, but school is currently so busy and my schedule is full DX I've got so much to do right now, but I don't have enough time to do anything I want to do D: Everyone, thanks so much for the reviews! They made me so happy! :D And yes, I know chapter three is kinda crappy, but I decided to rewrite it! Oh, and there'll be still another chapter after this one, so this is not the end yet~

**WARNING: CONTAINS CONTENTS THAT THE READER MIGHT FIND DISTURBING.**

R&R please~

* * *

"Norway?!"

I opened my dark blue eyes to see a familiar shape rushing toward me.

Iceland.

His blue eyes were widening in shock and he drew in a sharp breath, as he slowly approached me. I couldn't meet his eyes. How pathetic did I look? How miserable?

"What happened to you, bróðir[1]?" Iceland breathed, his trembling fingers softly touching my cheek. I tensed at the touch. No words came out as I opened my mouth. His fingers raised my chin so he could look into my eyes. Shame flooded me like a giant wave, as our eyes met. Normally bright blue eyes were now dull and watery, he looked as if he would start to cry any second. "_What happened to you, bróðir_?!" He repeated, his voice shaking. Once again, I couldn't answer his question. Once again, I remained silent. Tears broke through the aquamarine barrier and he collapsed, pulling me into an embrace. "Why aren't you answering me?! Noregur[2]!"

I leaned in to his embrace. Seeing my dear brother like that hurt. It hurt so much. If only my hands weren't chained to the bed frame, then I would have pulled him closer against me. Would have hid my face in his shoulder. Would have tried to hide from this shame. From this pain. Oh, it felt so good to be close to my brother again.

"What are you doing here?!" A shocked voice split the silence. I felt shivers running down my spine. Denmark.

"You! You did all of this, didn't you?! It's all your fault!" My brother yelled and pressed me closer against him, as if to protect me. Anger dripped from his voice like dew from a leaf.

Denmark closed the door and approached us. Iceland was trembling, I could almost see his fear, but he was determined not to let it stop him. Oh my dear brother …

"Why are you here? How did you get in here?!" Denmark's voice was strangely quiet and I could see shock reflected in his bright blue eyes that were still shining like the full moon in the darkness.

"You lied to us this whole time. You said that Norway was in his room, ill, and you were just looking after him! Taking care of him! You bastard raped and abused him this whole time! You damn bastard! You just repeated what you did before! We should have never forgiven you! Neither of us should have! How could we have been so blind?! How could we have not seen what was going on?!" Iceland screamed, a single tear rolling down his cheek. While Denmark just stared at us, Iceland began fiddling with the handcuffs, pulling, tearing, trying everything to free me. I averted my gaze, there was still something pressing down on me. "Fuck! They won't come off!" Iceland despairingly screamed.

"You will need the key to open them." Denmark laid his hand on Iceland's shoulder and leaned closer to us, a smirk on his face as he fiddled with the key in the other hand. He pushed Iceland aside and kneeled down on the bed, capturing my lips in a rough kiss. I moaned into the kiss as Denmark's hand began stroking my cock.

"Stop it, you sick bastard!" Iceland yelled and pulled at Matthias' arm, but he wouldn't stop. He would just continue, I guessed. Strangely, he did stop, and raised to his feet, glaring at my brother. He punched him in the face so hard my dear brother got smashed against the wall. Blood ran out of his nose, which he quickly wiped away.

"Don't stand between me and Norge," Denmark growled, "Leave us alone, Island!"

"I won't leave you alone! Not when you're doing all these things to my brother!"  
"I love Norge!" Denmark yelled.

"You don't love him! Otherwise you wouldn't do all those things to him! You wouldn't abuse him! You wouldn't rape him!" Iceland shouted, "It disgusts me how you insist on telling us how much you love him when in fact you're just a sick bastard! I hate you!"

Iceland …

"You're lying! I love him! I love him more than my own life!"

Denmark's voice was shaking. I could clearly hear it shaking, it sounded as if he was about to tear up.

"I would do anything to protect him! _I love Norge_!"

"You sick liar! You don't-"

The world seemed to freeze as Denmark smashed him against the wall. Tears blurred my vision as I watched my brother sink onto his knees, blood welling out of the back of his head. He was not moving. Not at all. Was he even breathing anymore? Oh god, was he breathing?!

"No one will interfere with our love, Norge. No one will stop us." Denmark's voice was shaking, filled with despair as he turned around. He was like a completely different person. Not the person I had fallen in love with. No … he really had become a different person. Matthias leaned closer and kissed me gently, wiping away the tears that descended my eyes. "No one will ever step between us."

I averted my gaze, not wanting to look at him. Why had I forgiven him? Why had I given in to his pleas? If only … oh, if only …!

I clenched my eye shut, as I felt his hands caressing my body.

"Everything is going to be fine, Norge. Don't worry."

Our lips met once again, gentle and soft. The feel of his lips on mine made my body tremble and shiver with excitement. Even though I know what he had done to me, what he had done to my precious brother, I couldn't suppress those feelings, couldn't deny them. It made me want him. All the time. It hurt, but at the same time it was the most amazing feeling ever. I loved Denmark, no matter what he had done. Although I knew that was stupid, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't help it. And there was no way to make these emotions go away.

His tongue licked my bottom lip and I granted entrance. Quickly it slid into my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. I arched my back, as his hands grabbed my hips and he ground our hips. My growing arousal rubbed against his, drawing a moan from either of us.

"Jeg elsker dig[3]," Denmark moaned into our kiss, before leaving my lips and trailing kisses down my neck. He bit into my shoulder, the spot immediately bruised, and he kissed it over and over again. "Mine." He mumbled as he leaned back to look at the mark he had left on my body. Yet another mark. Another one that would show everyone that I was his. His alone. "Are you tired?" He suddenly asked, looking serious.

Blinking in surprise, I only shook my head. Why did he ask that all of a sudden?

"Hungry? Thirsty?"

Once again I shook my head. He had never asked that before. Usually he let me sleep when he noticed the first yawn escaping my lips and he would usually bring food and something to drink with him almost every time he got down here.

Out of the corner of my eye I looked to the side to see whether Iceland was awake again. Could have already given myself that answer, though. Of course he wasn't. And I was sure he wouldn't wake up soon. Bright red blood was still pouring out of the back of his head, tainting the wall a deep red. Did his chest rise and fall? I couldn't see that. I couldn't see its movement at all. Oh god, I couldn't see whether he was breathing or not! Was he going to die?! Right before my eyes?! Swallowing hard my gaze met Denmark's again.

"What's the matter, min skat[4]?" He grinned his usual goofy grin.

"What did you to Ice?" I stuttered and he simply stared at me. "Why did you do that to him?" My throat starting feeling dry. He didn't answer immediately and took his time as he pressed a kiss on my sternum.

"He would have interfered," I heard him mutter, "I had to do it."

I stared at him in shock, my mouth wide open. "What?! You didn't have to do that! There was no need to!" I nearly spat those words at him. "Why did you hurt my brother?!" My voice got louder and louder, my heartbeat fastened, as I filled anger rising in my body. Something was wrong. I didn't know what it was, but I was sure that something was definitely wrong.

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, but I could feel his fingers slightly trembling. "Don't worry about that, Norge. You should sleep a bit," He told me. His voice was steady, I noticed, but I could feel his uncertainty rising. He gave me a glass of water, as if he sensed my dry throat, and I gladly accepted the glass, taking a huge gulp.

Almost immediately after swallowing the cold liquid, I felt my head starting to spin and felt lightheaded. My vision started to blur, the edges blackening. I opened my mouth to ask him what he had put into the water, but no words came out.

Denmark smirked. "I put some medicine into your water, you seemed to be stressed. It will make you feel good and help you relax."

What? Medicine? No … it was no use thinking about that, I couldn't even …

A sharp pain in my head woke me.

"You're awake. That's good. No one will get into our way now." Denmark grinned and placed a kiss on my forehead. I groaned, my head was aching like hell. "We're all alone now."

What? What did he mean by that? Ice was still in this room with us – hopefully alive.

I swallowed. No. I didn't want to think about the fact that Ice might not be alive anymore. I didn't want to accept it, but the lack of movement of his chest confirmed me. My dear brother … Oh, my dear brother …! I felt tears blurring my vision, I had no power left to fight. No power left to scream. Did Finland and Sweden know? Or had they discovered once more what was going on and Denmark had done the same thing to them as he had done to Ice …?

Shaking my head I pushed that thought to the edge of my mind. It couldn't be true. Everyone knew Denmark and Sweden didn't get along well, but surely he wouldn't just … kill him?

"We'll be together forever, Norge." Once again he captured my lips in a rough kiss.

I didn't respond. Why did I love him? That bastard … Why did I love him?! I couldn't understand it. He was just such an asshole and I was in love with him! Why?! Why did I fucking love him?!

Why?

Why …?

* * *

Denmark still kept me captive, my wrists not chained to the bed frame anymore. Apparently he now trusted me not to run away. Ice had been taken away – God knew where Denmark had taken him. He had insisted that he had taken him somewhere safe, but I couldn't believe him. My brother was not okay. I knew that. He was definitely not okay … Oh, Iceland …

God knew how many days had passed. Most of the time I was alone in that locked room. Whenever he wanted, Denmark came and raped me. Then he left again, leaving me alone in that room. The will to live, I had lost it long ago. I didn't care anymore. There was nothing left to fight for. Nothing left to live for.

The lock of the door cracked and the door opened. Denmark. Apparently he needed it again. I didn't look up, as he approached me.

"Hej, min skat.[5]" A gentle kiss on the cheek followed. "How are you feeling?"

No response came. He asked me the same question whenever he came in, although he must have known the answer by then.

"Stop sulking, Norge." His voice was low but full of warmth. "It ruins your beautiful face."

Compliments over compliments. Never got him anywhere.

He sat down and brushed a streak of hair out of my face. "No one is in pain anymore, I made sure of that."

You killed them, didn't you? That was the question that flashed through my mind, but I didn't have the courage to speak it out loud. I was afraid of the answer I already knew. I didn't want him to confirm it. I was too scared.

My mind spaced out, as he thrusted into me. It still hurt, but I was able to block it out by now. His hands caressed my skin, his lips trailed kisses down my neck. When would this finally end? When would I be able to escape all of that pain?

Denmark soon came, filling me to the brim with his seeds. My eyes fluttered, as he stood up and left the room.

A sigh escaped my lips. Would I be spending the rest of my life like that?

Wait. Something was different to the times before. Sitting up, I looked around, ignoring the pain in my back. Something was definitely different, but what was it? The realization hit me when my gaze came to rest on the door. Had Denmark locked it?

Raising to my feet, I put on some trousers and stumbled toward the door. Perhaps I had just not caught him locking it. Perhaps I was still locked inside that room.

But apparently I was wrong. The door did open, revealing a dark hallway. Taking a deep breath I left the room, walking down the dark hallway. The dark empty hallway. I couldn't even hear a single noise. Everything was just … silent. The temperature was low, almost freezing. I shivered slightly. It had been so worm in my room and here it was so cold … Did the others have to deal with that cold all the time?

I froze. The others … I didn't know what had been going on in the rest of the house during the time I was locked inside that one room. What would I find on my way through the house? Were they still alive or already …?

No, they couldn't be dead. Denmark wouldn't kill them. He wouldn't do that … would he? Would he?!

At the thought of them all being dead, I started to feel sick. Incredibly sick. The mere thought of it was too much.

A closed door was in front of me, though I hesitated. Everything could have been in that room. Even their dead bodies … Shaking my head, I decided to open it anyway, already expecting the worst.

But the room was empty. Just … a trail of blood on the ground. I swallowed. That didn't mean anything good. I looked around. Books from the shelves were lying on the ground, chairs were overthrown. Had they been fighting? It looked horrible and to be honest, I didn't really want to know what exactly had been going on there.

Suddenly something caught my attention. Something was lying under a book, it looked like some kind of cloth. Picking it up and taking a better look at it, I noticed that it belonged to Finland. It had been part of the shirt he had been wearing, the small ribbon, but I was sure that it didn't have such a dark color. It had been a light bluish-gray color and not such a dark reddish-brown one.

All of a sudden I felt sick as I realized the reason if its dark hue. The cloth must have been drenched in blood, even though it was already dry at that moment. They really must have been fighting, but that didn't mean that Matthias had killed Emil, Berwald and Tino, did it? Berwald and Matthias were quite famous for their fighting. Surely it had been just another fight as usual. Just the same as usual. At least I hoped it was that way. They just couldn't be dead.

However somehow I wasn't able to completely convince myself. Deep inside I knew that it wasn't that way. I knew it had been much worse and much more serious.

Heart pounding I turned to the door. Everything I had found here didn't mean anything good. I had to find the others. As soon as possible.

It was so quiet except for the sound of my own breathing, my heart breathing and the noise of my feet hitting the ground while walking. I gulped. The atmosphere was definitely uncomfortable and I could feel the tension in the air. Something did happen and I knew one thing. Denmark had done it.

A whisper so soft I nearly didn't catch it made me stop. The door of the room next door was slightly open, I noticed, a faint light shining through the gap. Swallowing I entered the room …

Although I wish that I hadn't. What I'd seen there made my head spin like crazy and I had to suppress the gag reflex. Lying in a puddle of bright red blood were Sweden and Finland. Their clothes were tattered, their bodies bloody. Apparently Sweden had tried to protect Finland as he had the smaller nation protectively in his arms. His dull eyes were glancing sightlessly at the ceiling, his skin terribly pale. Blood had stopped flowing out of the cuts across his body, and I had to avert my gaze. There was a huge cut across his stomach and his neck, probably being what had killed him. Finland was drenched in blood, though I wasn't sure how much of it actually belonged to him. Most of it seemed to be Sweden's blood. I kneeled down and examined Finland. His eyes were clenched shut and his mouth was slightly parted. Another whisper hit my ears and I stared at him in surprise. He was still alive!

"Finland," I muttered.

He opened one eye, letting out a groan of pain. His lips parted, but no words came out. I nearly couldn't hold the gaze. So full of pain. So full of sorrow. So full of hurt. And all just because of Denmark's betrayal. It hurt. It hurt to look into his eyes. So much … So incredibly much … To think that the person I once loved would do such a thing … I couldn't understand it. I couldn't understand it at all.

Finland coughed up blood and he let out a gurgling noise, as if … he was choking on his own blood. I averted my gaze once again. It was too much to take … Just too much … If only I could turn back time … If only I could have prevented all of this … No one would have had to die … A tear rolled down my cheek. Oh, if only I could turn back time!

"Don't worry, Norge. No one will interfere anymore."

My head snapped around, my eyes wide with shock. Bloody hands, bloody clothes. Denmark stood in the wide-opened door, a strange look on his face. He laughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his messy, blonde hair.

"Now no one will get into the way anymore."

* * *

[1] Icelandic for _brother_

[2] Icelandic for _Norway_

[3] Danish for _I love you._

[4] Danish for _my darling_

[5] Danish for _hello, my darling._


	7. Chapter 7

Ciao everyone!

Thanks for the reviews guys and I'm terribly sorry if I shocked any of you! I didn't think it'd be that shocking, sorry ^^"

I also have to mention, that I was inspired by the wonderful doujinshi "Inescapable" for this chapter and I also used some quotes from there.

Enjoy and R&R please!

* * *

A day had passed.

And then another.

And another.

And another and another.

The days passed, I lost count of them. Too much had happened. Way too much. Each night, I couldn't sleep and whenever I was able to sleep a bit, I was tortured by nightmares. Terrible nightmares. Everything felt like a horrible nightmare. It didn't seem like reality anymore. I didn't know why we were still in this house. Why we didn't leave. There was nothing left here, anyway. Not much had changed, almost everything was the same. Expect for one thing.

Denmark and I were alone in this house. All alone.

Everyone else was gone … Gone forever …

I balled my fists and stared out of the window. Snowing as always. It must have been cold out there. I couldn't feel the cold. Denmark still kept me imprisoned, but at least I could wander through the house freely. Not that there was much to do there anyway.

A sigh escaped my lips. Why did this all have to go so terribly wrong? If only I had acted before … If only I had done something … then everything could have been different by now. Maybe everyone would still be alive and wouldn't have left me alone.

"Are you hungry, Norge?" Denmark's question echoed through the house.

I didn't answer him, balling my fists. It was all his fault. Never again would I forgive him. I had trusted him and he betrayed me. Again and again.

After some time I heard him entering the living room, as his footsteps were always loud.

"Norge, are you listening? Norge?" He asked again. No answer. Why should I answer him? He destroyed everything. Everything that was precious to me. The last tiny speck of feelings I had left for him were gone by now. There was nothing left.

He stepped closer to me, resting his hand on my cheek. Blue eyes met blue eyes, bright and shining met dull and reddened. His lips softly touched mine for a few seconds.

"What's the matter?" He whispered huskily in my ear. His question sounded honest, but I could feel him smirking against my skin.

Once again I didn't respond. Why waste my breath for someone like him? He wouldn't listen anyway and just give stupid answers. How in the world could I have possibly fallen to him in the past? Once again he had proved that he was nothing but an idiot, a stupid imbecile.

"You are so adorable, but sulking doesn't suit you." His hand traveled down my chest and his lips trailed kisses down my neck. Closing my eyes I let him do. As long as he didn't do more than just kissing. That was all he did the last few days, so he wasn't as obnoxious as usual. But I didn't know how long it would stay that way. Probably until he decided for himself when I would have calmed down.

Suddenly I felt his hands lifting my lower body and then I couldn't control myself anymore. Kicking in his belly I tried to get him away from me. He stared at me in shock, frozen. I slapped his face, his cheek slightly reddened. His eyes widened he opened his mouth, but no word came out. Cold wrath burned in my blue eyes, glaring daggers that could kill.

"N-Norge? What's the matter with you?" Denmark's voice was clearly shocked. Apparently he didn't guess that I would finally snap. But it was time. I should have done that so long ago. It felt good, terribly good and relieving.

"You ask me what's wrong?" I spat the words at him, "Think about it! Or are you too stupid for that?!"

His hands came to rest on my shoulders, but I pushed him away.

"Norge, you need to calm down." His voice was quivering. "Come on, you should go and rest-"

"Don't tell me what to do! Just stay away from me and leave me alone! _I hate you_! I _fucking hate_ you!"

For a moment the world seemed to stand still. He drew in a sharp breath, shaking his head slowly. "No … no … you're lying … You're lying, aren't you? You're just lying!"

As he tried to pull me into an embrace, I kicked him away, hitting and punching him. I could no longer hold back all the anger that had filled my body. All the hatred. All the sorrow. I needed to release it all, the emotions had tortured me too long.

Surprisingly he didn't fight back, just let me do. Did he see that as punishment for what he had done? Did he know what exactly he had done? Surely he did that, but did he actually regret his actions? Otherwise he would have fought back. At least he seemed to be overwhelmed by a surge of remorse.

Soon I came out of breath and turned around, not wanting to face him. His hands were tainted with his blood and I heard him getting to his feet, taking a deep breath. Regret nagged at me, but I pushed the feeling away. It was the right thing to do. I had to show him that I wouldn't just let him do whatever he wanted with me, like I were just a doll he could play with.

"Norge, jeg beklager[1]."

Surprised I snapped my head around, but I wished I hadn't. I couldn't stand looking at him. His face was bloody, bruised. He looked awful and it was my fault. No, it was the right thing to do. I had to do that and it was not the time to feel guilty.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry for what I have done, Norge" He began, kneeling down, "but I'm so happy that you didn't leave me. That you stayed with me until the end." A smile spread across his face. "It is more than I could ever ask for."

What was he saying? Just what was he talking about?!

"It's okay now. Do as ya see fit. You don't have to stay here anymore. Leave if you want to, I won't stop ya." Our glances met. "Norge, thanks for being with me until now. It made me happy."

I bit my bottom lip. He was such an idiot. Such an idiot …!

"But you have to know, I only did this because I wanted to protect what is precious to me. I only did this for you, Norge."

But that didn't entitle you to kill everyone …

"I know it was wrong, but I just don't want to lose you. You're everything for me. I love you. I love you more than my own life. I-"

Blood splattered on the ground and I averted my gaze. I couldn't stand hearing him talking like that. It was at that moment that I realized that he was the same as me. A weak country. One country alone couldn't do much, but if that country found another one, they could become strong. Together. And then they could do something great.

I realized that I had been no difference. How often had I done something to protect Iceland? I had killed innocent people in wars, only to protect those precious to me. Bror[2] had done something horrible, but I hadn't been any better. I had killed as well.

_We repeat the same path, and together we fall._

* * *

[1] Danish for _Norway, I'm sorry._

[2] Danish and Norwegian for _brother_

Whew. This chapter was a bit shorter now, but somehow I didn't know how to make it longer without ruining it :I

One more chapter to go and then we're done, guys!

I know Norway should have snapped already ages ago, but somehow I never got it right. It never seemed right, when I've written that before, and I really wanted to make him snap before, but oh well, it was happening in this chapter~ To be honest, this story is already quite different to my first ideas. I'm surprised that it developed this way :3

Hasta la pasta~!


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone, thanks for all the new reviews, faves and follows! It always makes me so happy （*´▽｀*）

And I'm sorry it took so long, but I got distracted by my exams and all D:

For this chapter or rather for some parts of this chapter, I was inspired by a totally beautiful song called _Liam_. I suggest listening to it, it's absolutely wonderful!

Enjoy the final chapter, and R&R please!

* * *

Snowflakes descended from the dark blue sky. There was a gap between the clouds, silver moonlight seeped through the clouds and lit the fjords. Ice and snow sparkling in the darkness. A thick blanket of snow covered the ground, the water of the sea frozen. Leafless branches trembled in the cold breeze.

I was staring at the fjords, impressed by their beauty. That was always my favorite place, because no one else ever came here. I was alone and I loved it. The forest was speaking, though deaf were many ears and could not understand its words, even though it had so much to tell. Ears that were deaf. Eyes that were blind. Mouths that were mute. Too many people did not pay attention to what was happening around them. So many of them were just blindly following the person who led them, without wondering what was going on, without trying to go their own way.

Only the strongest survived in this world and the weak were ruled by the strong. And there was nothing they could do about that.

But that didn't only apply to the people out there. Among them, small by number, were those. Though looking the same as the people, the flow of time was much slower for them, granting them a much longer life. Though they had a price to pay. On their shoulders there was a weight so heavy, heavier than the weight that humans had to bear could ever be. And yet too many of the people did not know about them. About the things they had to do to ensure that those people had the possibility to live a normal life.

Too often had I heard people complaining about something their nation had done. But all these decisions, all these actions, all these sacrifices were not as easy as the majority assumed, we often had no choice. There was always a nation out there that was stronger than oneself.

"Heeeey!"

A loud voice ripped me out of my thoughts and I turned my head around to see a young boy stomping over toward me. He was a bit bigger than me and appeared to be a bit older than me, a year or two maybe. His hair was messy and had the color of wheaten which was touched by the light of the setting evening sun. But his most remarkable feature were those eyes of his. Sapphire blue eyes filled with so many emotions. Eyes were the window to the soul, and the eyes of that boy told everything about him, as they were open and not hiding anything. But they also were somehow … enchanting. I felt like drowning in the depths of those orbs. They were simply beautiful.

"Who are ya?" He asked, his voice loudly echoing through the forest.

I stared at him. There was something around him … could he possibly be the same as me?

"I'm Denmark and I'm going to be the king of the vikings when I'm older!" He declared, when he probably decided he wouldn't want to wait for my answer any longer, and grinned at me.

"I'm Norway …" I murmured.

He blinked at me. "Huh? Yer talking so quiet, I didn't catch it."

"I said I am Norway," I repeated, my voice louder this time.

For once he was quiet, his eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. Then he grinned at me. "Your voice sounds so beautiful, just like you are!"

I blushed at the sudden compliment.

"Alright! When I'm older and the king, you're going to be my queen! Together we'll rule all over the North! All over Europe!"

A soft smile found its way onto my face against my will. Although I wasn't sure who or what exactly that Denmark guy thought he was, but I somehow liked him. I didn't know why but I liked him. There was something around him that was simply … different.

From that moment on, I knew that was just a beginning of a long friendship, the paths we walked entangled deeply in each other.

* * *

"Ouch!" Denmark hissed as I wrapped a bandage around his arm. That imbecile, always fighting with Sweden and ending up getting his ass kicked. And I always ended up having to take care of his wounds.

"It's your own fault for always getting into trouble," I murmured, concentrating on my work, "You don't have to fight with Sweden all the time, you know."

He frowned, but then pecked my lips, resulting in a punch right in the face.

"But is it my fault if he always picks a fight?" He almost whined, rubbing his reddened cheek.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's _him_ picking all the fights?"

"Yes! And it's my duty to fight against him! I'm going to be the king of the vikings after all! Also, I have to fight so that you can see that I am strong and powerful, and I have to protect you!"

Slowly I blinked. What was he talking about? Protecting me? Crossly I folded my arms. "You have to protect me? Does this mean I'm weak and not strong enough to take care of myself?" I pouted.

Denmark laughed and flung his arms around my neck. "Of course not, Nor! It's just, I wanna show you how strong I am! I wanna show you that you can rely on me!" He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I'm always going to protect you. I'll fight against whoever wants to hurt you. Always."

* * *

I was standing in front of him. He was smiling at me, capturing my lips in a rough kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. Our kiss seemed to last an eternity and when we finally parted to catch our breaths, he grinned at me.

"Don't worry, Norge, I'm going to be fine."

But I couldn't help but worry. We were older, more experienced, and Denmark often set off on dangerous journeys. Since quite some time we were a couple, though I didn't want everyone to know and Denmark had agreed to not tell everyone. I loved him, I loved him so much. More than words could explain and I couldn't bear losing him. Even if I had problems showing it, he was everything for me. And I knew he felt the same for me. Denmark always told me at least a million times a day how much he loved me and he had done that already before we were a couple.

"Be careful," I told him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll be. And I have Sverige with me, so I'm not all alone."

Raising an eyebrow at him I looked at him. "_That's_ what I'm worried about. I know just too well how often you two end up fighting over nothing." And how often I have to take care of you after these fights, though I bit back those words.

He laughed and pulled me into an embrace. "You worry way too much, Nor. I'll be careful and I'll be fine. It's not the first time I'm going."

"But I was always with you and made sure you wouldn't wander off a cliff," I remarked. He grinned, but stayed silent. Instead he shot a glance over his shoulder at the ship. Sweden was standing there and gesturing him that it was time to go. "Well then, I'll be back soon. Take care of yourself while I'm gone, will ya?"

I nodded, not able to say anything. It was the first time in a long time that he left without me. Would he be alright? What if he got into trouble? What if he started fighting with Sweden again? What if he got into serious trouble that time?

No, it was no use to worry about things that might not happen. Though he always got into trouble, Denmark also somehow managed to get out of it, even if he needed a bit of help sometimes. He could look after himself and he was strong. I watched his ship sail off toward the blue horizon.

And so, I stayed behind and waited.

Days passed.

Weeks passed.

Months passed, and I heard nothing of Denmark, not even a single word or sign that told me that he was still alive. Not a single day had passed without me thinking and worrying about him. It was horrible to stay home when the one you loved was somewhere out there, and you didn't know if he was still okay. If he was still alive. Each day I stood at the harbor, staring out at the sea, wondering how he was doing.

And then the day came when I saw a ship at the horizon, drawing closer and closer to the harbor. It was the ship that had set off almost six months ago. The ship where Denmark and Sweden had been in. As soon as I had seen it, my face lit up. Finally. They were finally home.

But my heart sank when I saw the first men getting off the ship. Many of them were wounded, bloody. A few shrieks of shock resounded through the crowd and I could see many people running toward them, a few crying or yelling. But I couldn't see any sign of Denmark. Where was he?

After some time all men had left the ship, but Denmark wasn't among them. Oh god, what if … what if he had been killed?!

Being busy with watching for Denmark, I didn't notice Sweden approaching me, his expression as unreadable as ever, though he was slightly shaking his head. My stomach lurched, already expecting the worst.

"Where is Denmark?" My voice was nothing more than a whisper, though it was steadier than I had expected. I could feel my body quivering as I waited for an answer.

However, the Swede just stared at me for what felt like an eternity, before letting out a sigh. Giving me a sympathetic glance, he finally answered, "I'm sorry. I did my best, but he got lost in the fray. We have looked for him for a long time, but we couldn't find him."

No … no … that couldn't be true … Denmark couldn't … be lost … My body began to shake, as horrible forebodings filled my mind. Oh, Denmark, where were you?

"We searched for over four weeks and then had to give up, because it didn't do any use. If he is still alive, he will find his way back on his own."

I swallowed.

He was gone? Gone … maybe even forever? No … no … that couldn't be … that couldn't be true …

I felt tears filling my eyes, but I didn't allow them to break the aquamarine blue barrier. Nobody should see how worried I was. How torn I was. How desperate I felt.

He couldn't be gone … He couldn't just leave me … He couldn't just disappear …

No …

No …

_No …!_

* * *

The sound of voices woke me up.

"What happened?" F-Finland?!

"He looks so hurt!" … Denmark?

"He's w'k'ng up." Sweden?!

"Thank goodness!"

Slowly I opened my eyes to see the blurred silhouette of Finland, Sweden and Denmark, their eyes full of worry. My throat was dry and my whole body ached. There was a light pain in my head, and it seemed to slowly but surely fade away. I looked around. A room with white walls. A hospital room? Why was I in a hospital? What had happened? The memories of the past events were slightly faded, but I was more than sure that … everyone but Denmark was dead … weren't they? But they were standing there, breathing, unharmed. Although I was still feeling lightheaded, I was sure that I wasn't dreaming. They were all still alive. But how was that possible? How could they all still be here with me?

Suddenly the door opened and another person rushed into the room. Tears started to well up and my lips parted in a voiceless cry. Iceland. My dear brother. My beloved brother.

"Honestly, what did you think you were doing?! You got sent to the hospital!" said Iceland in his cold voice, but his eyes were betraying his worry and fear. "You should be more caref- eh, what's wrong?"

Tears rolled down my cheeks and a grin spread across my face. Everyone was alive. Everyone was fine. Everyone was here with me.

"Norway, what's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" Iceland stepped closer and blinked at me. Quickly I pulled him into an embrace and buried my face in his shoulder. Surely he was staring at me in shock, but I didn't care. My brother was still here with me, I could touch him, let my fingers brush his skin, feel his breath against my ear and his warmth. I was so happy.

"Nothing, it's nothing," I sniffed, wiping away the tears. Feeling him trying to wriggle out of the embrace, I let go of him and took a deep breath. Had it all been a dream? But it had felt so real. It couldn't have just been a dream … could it? No, it hadn't been one, but why were they still alive? I'd seen them dead and yet they were still living?

"Norge, I'm so glad you're okay!"

I froze. Denmark was hugging me tightly, placing a kiss on my cheek. Like he always used to. With his wide grin across his face. My body was shaking. Shaking so much. He was speaking with me, but I didn't listen to him. I couldn't listen to him. If I allowed his words to lure me in once more, it would all happen again. That shouldn't be allowed to happen. It shouldn't happen again!

As if my body was moving on its own, my hand slapped across his face, my legs kicking against him. I didn't want him to be so close. Even if this was maybe just a dream, it shouldn't happen again. He shouldn't torture me once more. Once had been too often already, too much had happened.

A shocked gasp filled the air. Denmark blinked at me, his mouth wide. Bright red blood trickled out of his nose, staining his skin. Panting I stared at him, anger and fear burning in my eyes.

Suddenly he burst out into laughter. Confused I blinked. What was so funny?

"Now that's my Norge! For a moment I was scared that this accident had changed you!" He smiled at me. "But you're still the same. I'm glad."

What accident? Did he mean what he had done … to everyone …? But if that all really had happened, how did everyone be here with me in this room? How could they still be alive? And if everything had just been a dream?

Or … if everything I saw here was just a dream?

Would I wake up and then see that I was still alone with Denmark, everyone else being dead? Would I always fall asleep to dream of a better reality, only to find out that all I saw in those dreams hadn't really happened, shattering my hopes like glass? How often would I be disappointed again?

Denmark's face grew serious and he looked at the others. "Could you leave us alone for a moment? I wanna talk with Nor."

The others nodded and said a small goodbye, before turning to the door. No … don't go … Don't just leave me here alone with him! But no sound escaped my lips.

As soon as the door closed, my whole body screamed to run away as fast as I could, but somehow I couldn't move. All I could do was sit there and watch Denmark kneeling down right in front of me. A smile adorned his face. Blushing I noticed just how handsome he was and once again I wondered how everything could have gone so horribly wrong.

"Yer okay, Nor?" He asked. "That accident had been quite bad."

Which accident was he talking about?

"I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost ya," He admitted, "I love you." His fingers softly stroked my hands. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm so sorry …"

Once again I just pushed against his upper body, hoping to get him away as far as possible. He shouldn't touch me. He should just stay away and leave me alone. Just … leave me alone.

Danmark stared at me with pity in his eyes. It made me sick. I didn't want to be pitied, I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted to have time to think. To think about what had happened. If what I had seen had really been real. Everyone else should just leave me alone until I'd had time to think everything through.

"What's wrong with you, Nor?" Denmark asked over and over again, but I didn't answer him. I just remained silent.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and raised my chin so I would have to look right at him.

"Nor …" he muttered.

"Stay away from me," I growled, my nails digging into the bed sheet.

Denmark stared at me in shock for a moment, before he closed his eyes and sighed. After some moments he looked at me.

"Yer not serious, are ya?" His voice was shaking and his blue eyes were widened in horror.

I didn't look at him. "I am." It hurt, but there was nothing else I could do. "It's over, Danmark."

"No …"

We looked at each other, until I averted my gaze. Why did it all have to change? Why did it all have to happen in the first place? Why couldn't it all just stay the way it had been?

After some time of silence he kissed me lightly on the cheek and then left the room after saying good-bye and that he'd come back later.

It was silent in the room. The only thing I heard was my own breathing. Everything else just remained quiet. Not even a single other noise. It all just stayed quiet.

Several hours passed. I just continued to sit on the bed, staring at an invisible point far away that no one but me could see. What exactly had happened? What had been a dream and what had been reality? What was that accident everyone talked about? So many questions, yet so few answers. Maybe I should take the time to talk to Ice or someone else, but I wasn't ready yet. I still needed some time.

* * *

I stared out of the window. Silver light illuminated from the moon, as bright as the sun against the dark blue night sky, although it seemed to be a bit lighter than usual. So much snow had descended upon the earth from up above the day before and it glittered like a blanket of jewels.

How much time had already passed? Several months, I guessed. It was strange, strange being without bror. Almost all my life he had been there and even though I denied it to others, I missed him. I missed him so terribly much.

Suddenly the soft creaking of the opening door caught my attention and tore me out of my thoughts. Glancing over my shoulder I saw my lillebror[1] peeking into the room, his piercing violet eyes wide.

"What's the matter, Little One? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked in a soft voice, as I stepped toward him.

His lips were pulled into a frown and he shook his head. "I couldn't sleep …" he confessed, but I noticed that something else was wrong. It wasn't just the fact that he couldn't sleep, or rather the reason why he couldn't escape into the land of dreams.

"Are _you_ okay?" Ice suddenly asked.

Surprised I raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

His eyes were full of innocence, yet clouded with worry. "Big brother Den is not here with us and you must be lonely … You miss him, right?"

Trying not to look as startled and surprised as I felt, I swallowed, before opening my mouth, but no sound escaped my lips. I didn't know what to say. He had been right, after all, even if I didn't want to admit it.

I sighed. "Yes, I miss him, but I am not lonely," I confessed and lifted him, taking him in my arms, "I have you, after all. I'm not alone." My voice was nothing more than a whisper. I didn't know if it convinced him; I wasn't even sure, if it convinced me. He stayed quiet, though. I pressed Ice close to me. It could all still turn out okay. Denmark could still be alive.

Hopefully …

* * *

"We should talk," Iceland said, "It's important."

I blinked. A few days had passed since I had woken up and the others did their best to visit me every day, especially Iceland and Denmark. It was difficult to react normally to Denmark's presence, but I got used to it, since everything had probably been just a dream.

"What is it?"

Iceland sat down and took a deep breath. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Thoughtfully I stared at him. Well, I remembered everything I had seen in that house, but not what exactly had happened before that. There weren't also any memories of any accidents. Maybe Iceland would finally tell me what had happened to me.

"No, I do not remember. Could you fill me in?"

Iceland looked at me. "You really don't remember anything? Well, you've had a really bad accident," He began and I waited for him to continue, but he remained silent.

Sighing I stared at the ground. "Please, Ice, tell me what happened," I begged, although when I met his gaze, I wasn't so sure whether I really wanted to know. My brother just glanced at me, before avoiding my gaze.

"I don't think you want to know …" he muttered, "It's best, trust me."

"Ice …"

Taking a deep breath, he got up from the chair he was sitting on and slowly walked over to the window. "I don't know all the details, though. They said you nearly killed yourself, Nor," Ice nearly growled, "Why are you doing stupid things like that?!"

What …?

"If you have problems, you can always come and talk to us about it or have you forgotten what you always used to tell me in the past?" He shook his head. "We are one family and family member supports each other! If any of us is in trouble, the others will come and help!"

But he wouldn't understand if I told him. Neither of them would.

"If you don't talk to us, hell, we can't help you and it doesn't mean you have to try to fucking kill yourself, Norway!" Even though his voice was full of anger, it was shaking. He was scared, he was worried. There was a tear running down his cheek, his eyes reddened. He must have been crying a lot.

I stood up, but was quickly met by a horrible pain in my lower body. It felt like I was torn apart, but I did my best to ignore the pain. Slowly and staggering I stepped toward him and pulled him into an embrace, feeling him bury his face in my shoulder, before breaking out into tears. Carefully I stroked the back of his head and rested my chin on his head. For the first time I wondered if what I did was the right thing to do. I broke up with Denmark, I hurt those who are important to me.

No. I have experienced worse pain. I'd been hurt, as well, not just by one person. Denmark had hurt me, but so had Iceland by separating from me. Why did he leave me? Didn't he love me anymore like he did in the past when he truly had been my little brother? Didn't he care about how I felt? I did so much for him, and yet he left me, left me all alone.

I felt my eyes widen as I realized that must be how bror had been feeling all the time. Closing my eyes I pulled Ice closer. I was no difference to bror, he and I were the same and even then we continued to repeat the same path.

_Was this really the right choice?_

* * *

[1] Norwegian for _little brother_

Sorry guys, no happy end! I just didn't feel like having a happy end D: The story was darker-themed all way through and I thought a bog-standard everyone's happy ending wouldn't fit! I also had a very, very hard time actually finishing the story and that's the reason I included like a zillion flashbacks, and that's also the reason the story has a rather open ending. If enough people want a proper ending, I can think of one and put it up as an alternate ending, but that's up to you guys! Tell me and I'll think of something ;)

And everyone, thanks for reading my story and supporting me with your reviews! I know some parts have been kinda disturbing or so and there has been a lot of OOCness (I deeply apologize for that!), but I hope it didn't shock you too much and I'm thankful for all the reviews and faves and all! Thanks so much guys!


End file.
